deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Halseymj
Hello, DS2117 here Hey, what's up? DS2117 21:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Nothing, you? mallice halsey 13:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ... ok just send me the full picture and I'll have it done for you.Sniperteam82308 19:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: ??? Hmm? — subtank (7alk) 16:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry what? halseymj 16:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Never mind then.. :P — subtank (7alk) 16:39, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright here it is. It is at 90x90 frame which is what Wikia pictures are... in other words no more cut off. :)Sniperteam82308 19:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. your real good at this. halseymj 20:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, whos you? Hey, nothing much, whos you, if you don't mind me asking. XP Just looking for someone to talk to. halseymj 15:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Glad to have you aboard Nice to meet you, Im Crackshot, an fellow editor, what brings you here my friend? Unitology? Engineering? Being an space zombie? (Teh CrackShot 19:31, May 23, 2011 (UTC)) Gathering ideas for the next dead space from other users and sending them in. halseymj 19:55, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Can't you explain it? Tell him to upload the picture on my talk page.Sniperteam82308 18:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: wats up Hello. Moozipan Cheese 16:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I don't know. They're all very good games, but all different types. Dead Space and Dead Space 2 have very good singleplayer experiences, and Halo caters mainly for multiplayer. Borderlands is pretty fun for co-op and Portal, while funny, isn't exactly my kind of game. I guess I got the most time out of the Halo series, but I've enjoyed the Dead Space series the most so far. Moozipan Cheese 16:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) 'PAGES' Hi there. You may not be aware, but pages concerned with voting or player observations are meant to be placed in the forums or your own personal blog. This way we dont have pages called 'Retard necromorph' and 'what is the best' cluttering the wiki. Please move them to the forums before the mods do it for you. And in regards to the best fan fic thing, why isnt my story Betrayal up there? Not being selfish or anything but to be fair, mine is of equal calibre to the other stories. OliviaPowerSeeker 17:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Uhm.. I aint yo servent. When u come back online maybe u can haul ur ass over to one of the mods pages and ask em urself. Dont be so lazy. I saw u got Sniperteam to do work for u aswell, meaning u dont seem like a great worker to me anyway. Leave em, move em, I dont give a crap. Dont ask me to do shit for you though. PowerSeeker 22:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Shadow here! Always glad to have new people on the wikia. Except the spammers. GOD, I hate them! Shadow Hunter XT 08:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Regrading ur current 'poll' of fan fictions, I feel i must tell you I and the writers have been assaulted, verbally, by Unus Mundas or whateva over writing, his words, 'masturbatory fantasies.' I feel you should confront him on this matter as it was YOU who posted the page, and YOU who allowed my and my colleagues work to be slandered in such a graphic manner. Signed PowerSeeker 16:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC) BECAUSE of YOU. I am now on the verge of being banned because I stood up for fan fic and a post on YOUR silly, stupid and pathetic page. YOU are just some little punk who is lazy and a hellraiser and does zero work. I pray if you submit ideas to DS3 that they are rejected or else the entire series is DOOMED. PowerSeeker 11:18, June 14, 2011 (UTC) EHm.. I was reading BettyBoopKisses page and saw something startling. You are going to send in pieces of work done by us?! That's illegal. You would send in work as your own and take all the credit. That is ILLEGAL. Take my story of that list now. I want nothing to do with it because my work will just be maniuplated into your work.PowerSeeker 12:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC)